What Emmet Gets Back
by NonsenseScribbler
Summary: This is the sequel to My Puppy the link is inside ; Emmett turns into a girl and Him I mean HER and the Cullens plus Bella do some crazy stuff.Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.
1. Elainepfffft

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack! Haha. Here's the sequel to My Puppy. I repeat this is a sequel, so get your ass outta here and read the first story :P =)) Here's the link ;) ****.net/s/5056486/1/My_Puppy**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...if I did Jacob Black would be dead by the second book.**

____________________________________

Chapter 1: Elaine...Pffft.

**Emmet's POV**

Something wet.....evil grin.....*gasp* evil grin means Alice!.....blonde chick in my clothes.....Rosalie....laughing her ass out? Realization eventually entered. I was turned into a girl. "Oh my..*pfffft*... gosh! Em...*Pfffft*..met looks....*pfffft* so.....*PFFFFFT*pretty!" Alice said in between giggles.

"Dude! You're not a dude anymore!" Jasper said while pointing at me, laughing his head off. Bella was...silent? I bet she was shocked. Edward, *sigh* Edward was being an ass. He was taking pictures of me and I knew where this would lead: A new account on .

"Edward!" Alice yelled. .gosh. Alice was defending me?

"What?!" Edward replied. He so has it now!

"Stop taking pictures of Emmet!" Alice, I love you!

"Why not?!" Edward demanded.

"Because, Emmet, Oh, I mean Elaine isn't dressed up yet!" Alice beamed. I don't love Alice. Alice is not my savior. I felt tears coming and I started to cry. Then I felt this wet thing in my pants.

"Oh my gosh! Emmet, I mean Elaine is crying!" Bella pointed out.

"I'm not _crying_!" I said. Whoa. My voice changed. It's all...girly. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. Rosalie's laugh followed afterwards. Then she stopped and her nose twitched. I was still crying.

"W-what's wr-wrong?!" I cried out.

Alice went to the computer and read a few paragraphs. "I have something to say." She started.

"Emmet-"

"Elaine." I corrected her.

"Right," she continued. "Elaine, isn't a vampire considering the facts that she's crying and that she's having PMS at the moment. Emmet, the wet thing in your pants are what we call white blood. That means that you're gonna have your menstruation in a few days." W-O-W.

"Perfect...timing..." Rosalie said while laughing. I saw Carlisle walking past Alice's room. "Carlisle!" I called.

"Yes, Emmet?" Why wasn't he surprised?! I motioned my skinny girly hands from my waist to the top of my head, giving Carlisle the Look-at-me-I'm-not-a-dude-anymore face. "Can't you see what they've done to me?!" I asked, raged.

"I can see it, clearly." He replied. "And I'm not getting involved with anything like this again. You deserved it, son." He continued with a smile. "Oh by the way, me and Esme are leaving in a few hours." he added and went down to the living room.

I turned back to my oh-so-loving siblings. Before I could even say anything, Alice dragged me to her bathroom while Rose and Bella went to her wardrobe. Edward and Jasper went out to help Esme with the luggage.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in horror. Now, I know how Bella feels, being man-handled by Alice.

"The sound of sweet revenge." Alice smiled to herself.

_**After a few hours of torturing....**_

I walked out of the bathroom with make-up on, wearing a white button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a denim miniskirt with black heels. I had to admit, it was simple but cute. Whoa! Wait. Did I just say that? My hair was shoulder-length and straight.

Rosalie and Alice were looking smug. Tch, stupid little fashion devils. Bella was staring at me.

"Earth to Bella!" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Emme-"

"

Elaine." I cut-off.

"Bella's only staring 'cause me and Rose did a perfect job on you, _Elaine_." Alice sneered.

"So," I started slowly, "How do you use a tampon?" I asked. Pure curiosity in my tone. All of the girls laughed. After that, I spent 3 hours learning about women and was interrupted when my stomach suddenly growled-- which was followed by Bella's stomach. Edward walked in the room chuckling. "Dinner's down there. What would Esme say? *sigh* Not feeding our _lovely_ guests." I started walking out of the room when Rose suddenly grabbed me by the wrist then pulled me onto her back. She darted down the flight of stairs and headed to the kitchen...where I smelt food......Food. Oh how I miss food. Jasper was cooking while everyone else sat down on the table.

"I've got pasta, salad and ham." Jasper announced.

"HAM!" I screamed.

"No, Emmet! You have to watch your diet!" Alice demanded.

"But I want Haaaaam!" I shouted back. Alice smirked and pushed the plate of ham towards me. "Heh." was all she said. I picked up my forked and picked up a slice. Chew, chew,chew,....swallow.

"Eeck! Taste like....." I trailed off.

"Oil and fat?" Alice questioned while a smirk was playing on her face.

"Yes." I squeaked in embarrassment. Bella pushed the pasta towards me as she took the salad.

"You can take the pasta, Emmet. It has meatballs." She said with a smile. Oh my little sister Bella, how I adore you.

"Thank you,_ Bella_. You're sooo kind unlike the others present in this room." I thanked her while eyeing Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I gave a special glare to Alice. I called it the bitch glare.

"Are you giving me the bitch glare, Emmet?" Alice asked, amusement in her eyes.

"You should know, Alice. After all, you are a professional at these kind of things." I said while picking up my fork, which was filled with pasta.

"Yes, Emmet, thanks for noticing." she replied.

I swallowed what I was chewing and picked up a few noodles. It didn't get to my mouth 'cause apparently, pasta loves my skirt. Alice stared at it wide-eyed and I knew what was coming. I tried to make a run for it but Alice caught me. Damn, not again.

__________________________________________________  
**And that's it! Haha. See? I updated as soon as I could! Please review! :) It would mean a lot to me! PLEASE? :)**


	2. The Babe and The Beast

**Hey guys! So this is chapter 2 :) Hope you enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT....if I did, Mike Newton would be gay.**

______________________________________

**Jasper's POV**

_My wife. A devil. Pure, pure evil. Yet, so tiny. _I saw Edward snickering at my thought. As I saw Emmet being dragged up the stairs by Alice just because he stained his skirt I realized that I was _married_ to Alice. Alice has a best friend. That best friend was pure evil. She was the devil herself. But who was I kidding? I _loved_ this devil. She was sweet and understanding at times when needed and she would never let you down. Yes, I _fell _for the devil. A tiny yet precious figure that I could hold in my arms. All I could do now was support her. I was the devil's minion. I'd be her minion everyday if it would mean making her happy.

_At least I wasn't turned into a dog._

Edward smirked. He was laughing it off. I felt confusion coming from Bella.

"Not everyone can read minds, you know?" Bella said frustrated. "So stop having your own silent conversation and tell me what you two are talking about." She continued.

"Oh, it's nothing love. I just heard from Jasper about how I'm so lucky to have an angel like and how _he's lucky _to have a devil like Alice." Edward replied with a smile. I felt confidence coming from him.

"Don't call Alice a devil, Edward. She may be one at times but.......but....Oh, who am I kidding?" Bella said giving in.

*********

_**Next day**_

**Emmet's POV**

I went down to eat breakfast, still in my pajamas. When I got there I saw Rose sitting at the table.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She greeted.

"........" I was still sleepy. In a quick motion, Rose placed a bowl of cereal infront of me.

"It's Koko Crunch, Emmet." She said.

"........" I stared at the thing she called Koko Crunch. I picked my spoon up and scooped up some cereal. Chew, chew, chew....swallow. I ate faster and faster. This stuff was good. Rose laughed and took my bowl away and came back with another serving of Koko Crunch.

"_Elaine's_ not getting more than one bowl." Alice suddenly stormed in.

"Eat faster Emmet. I still have to dress you up for school." She announced.

"I prefer to have my alone time with Koko Crunch than get man-handled by you again." I snapped at her. She smiled crookedly and whispered something to Rose. Both of them walked out but Alice suddenly said, "Oh sure, Emmet we'll just leave your clothes out on the bed after you take your shower. Don't worry, we'll wait for you to finish so you could hitch a ride with us to school." Ride. To. School. My jeep......Oh my god, My jeep I still have my jeep! Shit! I better stop thinking about it or else Alice would find out then she would do something bad to my jeep. I'll think about....FOOD. I picture my self eating lots of food....ham, steak, chicken....HAMBURGERS.

I finished eating and went up to the bathroom to shower. I thought about what I was going to wear. Jeans and a shirt with some sneakers. No frilly skirts no revealing tops no deadly high heels. Rose went in the bathroom while I was showering.

"I'm putting your clothes on the sink." She said. "Sure!" I replied over the noise of the shower. As I got out I saw what Rose left. Miniskirt. Fitted turtle neck sweater. No way I'm wearing that! I wrapped myself in a towel and went into the room. I opened my new wardrobe.....Nothing inside. I opened my "boy" wardrobe next.....they took everything. The only piece of clothing left besides the ones Rose gave were my underwear. I checked my new shoe cabinet and all I found were a pair of high-cut converse. Okay, don't panic Emmet. You have to show them that you are strong even as a woman. Look at the bright side, at least you get to wear converse.....right?

I got dressed up and put on some make-up. Yes, make-up. Alice said she would let me eat as much as I can tonight if I was able to put my make-up on correctly. I put a little eyeshadow, eyeliner and lipstick. No, blush-ons.

As I went down to meet with Alice, I was shocked. No one was in the garage. Rose's car wasn't there anymore and Alice's porsche wasn't allowed yet. I kept on thinking and thinking.....POP. I could take my jeep! Nothing beats a hot babe coming down fro a beast like my jeep! Alice and Rose are soooo gonna be shocked.

**Alice's POV**

Me and Rose waited at the parking lot, looking for Emmet. This was gonna be funny. I could picture him looking like a hot babe...without a car! I laughed at myself. Alice, you sure are smart.

________________________________________________**  
That's all I can write for now :) I'm gonna study for my exams now, bye! xDD Please Review ;)**


	3. Spikey Mikey

**Hey guys so this is chapter 3 :) I'm so sorry that my chapters were short....I promise, this one's gonna be long. I think. Haha ;) Enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to Alex Malto xD She Loves Green Day xD  
**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.....*sigh***

___________________________________________

**Emmet's POV**

I got in my jeep- my oh so big jeep. It was a beast, I tell you. I started the thing and it kinda stratled me at first. I drove slowly at first and drove faster as I heard She's A Rebel by Green Day play on the stereo. It was the perfect song.

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's the salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

I got in the parking lot and I noticed a few dudes and _Alice_ staring at me wide-eyed. I didn't bother turning the stereo off because the song would so make cool background music as I make my dramatic entrance. I opened the door as the music boomed:

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_From Chicago to Toronto_

_She's the one that they_

_Call old whatsername_

I got down dramatically from the beast. Like I said, nothing beats a hot babe coming down from a beast like my jeep. I flipped my hair and got my bag.

_She's the symbol_

_of resistance_

_and she's holding on my_

_heart like a hand grenade_

I closed the door and guys started gathering around me. Was I hot? or Was_ I hot_? I smirked as I saw Alice shocked and Rose laughing. Bet she didn't see that coming; Singing the lyrics of the song and not thinking about your plan to get back at Alice really helps.

**Alice's POV**

Oh my fuc-..."Alice!" Rose yelled at me. "Look at him! Ignoring those guys while he's looking hot as a girl.....isn't it.....pure genius?" She asked with a smile. As _Elaine_ came to us, boys lining up behind her, she snickered and shooed the boys away so he could talk privately with me.

"Hello, dear, lovable, kind sister of mine." He greeted.....sarcasm all over it.

"Why, good morning, Elaine!" I greeted back with an innocent-looking smile.

"What the hell were the two of you thinking leaving me at home with only a bycicle and my beast in the garage?!" He demanded. I was about to explain my evil plan but he cut me short.

"Whatever it was you were thinking, Thank you. Because of that I have my very own man-slaves. Oh, by the way. Thanks for not letting me wear high-heels."

"Oh, sure Elaine, just let those man-slaves of yours follow you around all day." I said trying to sound positive. He looked thoughtful for a moment until he suddenly had a look on his face that said 'what-the-hell-did-I-just-do?!'. Me and Rose laughed it off and went inside the school leaving a confused Emmet in the parking lot.

**Emmet's POV**

"Oh, sure Elaine, just let those man-slaves of yours follow you around all day."

"Follow you around all day.......follow you around all day.....follow you around all day....."

Alice's words rang in my head over and over. All day? I started thinking more into it as I went to the office to get my new schedule. Ms. Cope smiled up at me as I took the schedule from her hands. I got Bio first and I had it with Rosalie! Cool....I think. I entered the classroom and went up to the teacher's desk. "Miss Elaine...Cullen?" The bald dude asked. "Yes, sir. I am one of Alice Cullen's cousins." I explained giving a sweet smile to the old geezer. He stared at me for a moment and he snapped out of it as I got the schedule from his hand slowly. Guys and girls were staring at me as I made my way to Rose's table. She was trying ot hold back laughter. She was gonna say something but the teacher started teaching. She passed me a note.

_Way to seduce the teacher on your first day, Elaine. _

**I had to do what I had to do :D**

_Great, you turned our teacher into a pedophile (pedophilia)xD_

**It's great to know that I changed someone for the good xDD**

_Yeah, sure. Whatever. Go listen to the 'pedophile' so you won't fail the quiz._

**Shoot. I forgot to study last night. D:**

_Awww. Poor you. Y'know what? I don't care. Get your ass on in studying._

**Yes, mother. :P**

_Good boy._

I listened to what the midget in front was saying, really I did! But nothing just seemed to enter my mind. We were about to take out some paper for the quiz but the bell suddenly rang. Thank you. I got up and fixed my things while Rose was waiting for me.

"What's your next class?" Rose asked her voice filled with hope.

"Gym." I said flatly.

"Aww, I have English next." She said disappointed.

"Oh, okay. See ya later, Rose." I waved at her.

"Yeah, sure." she replied.

I walked to the gym and changed in the locker rooms. Whoa. Half-naked chicks giggling and jumping. Maybe being a girl wasn't so bad after all.....

After changing I went out to the gym and saw that we were playing basketball....PERFECT. Great chance to show more of this 'Elaine'. A few girls asked me to sit and chat with them on the bleachers, but I said no and their eyes went wide as I told them that I was gonna play basketball with the guys.

*******OKAY GUYS, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY BASKETBALL SO I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL I'M SUPPOSED TO WRITE THIS PART. I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I THINK THAT I'LL JUST SKIP IT*******

Basketball was awesome! The girls kept on complimenting me and some guys even asked me out. If only they knew. Heh, losers. I got dressed again and went to my other classes until the bell for lunch rang. I fixed my things in my bag and went out of the classroom. I was heading to the cafeteria but Mike suddenly stopped me. Mike Newton....I thought he was hitting on Bella? He came walking towards with me a smile that was supposed to look innocent.

"Hello, Elaine." He beamed at me. I so badly wanted to ignore him but I decided to have some fun.

"Oh! Hello there, you must be Mike Newton." I said seductively.

"Yeah, so I guess chicks do talk about Spikey-Mikey." He laughed. Spikey-Mikey? I had to laugh but I hid it with a cough.

"Oh, _Spikey-Mikey_, what can I do for _you_?" I purred.

"I was just wondering, maybe you would like to go out with me tonight." Keep wondering, 'cause you ain't getting any answers from this chick.

"Oh," I started, looking surprised. I leaned closer and he leaned in to. I was at his ear and whispered, "In your dreams, _chica_." I left him and made my way to the cafeteria. I saw Alice, and Rosalie grinning like goofs. I walked to the table and took my seat. I was about to ask what they were so happy about until Alice let out a loud laugh.

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"You....shouldn't.....have....done that!" Alice said in between her giggles. Rosalie started laughing and pointed somewhere. I looked behind me and saw Mike Newton making his way to the table looking pissed. Wow.

**______________________________________  
Cliffy! Muahaha :)**


	4. Shrieking Shit

**Hey, hey, hey! I forgot to give credit to this friend of mine, Bets. Bettina de los Reyes =)) Bettina MARIE Puno de los Reyes. Haha xD. She gave me the idea of putting Mike Newton in this sequel. Apparently, she thinks that the guy who played Mike Newton in the Twilight movie was hot. Haha. Anyways, her and Alex are cousins. Alex Malto the girl who loves Green Day and Bettina de los Reyes who loves, er Mike....and Lady Gaga. Haha, long AN, yo! Here's chapter 4! Oh, I've noticed, Emmet is spelled as Emmett. I'm so stupid, right? Haha.**

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*.....but I do own Elaine....right?**

**______________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Emmett's POV**

Newton was looking pissed. Eddie and the devil pixie were trying to hide their snickers with coughs and Bella....Bella tried to_ look _calm but you could see the amusement and interest in her eyes. Me? I was trying to hold back my laughter too; apparently, Mike thinks that this 'pissy' look of his was so supposed to be intimidating. But he just looks constipated. No, he looks like Mike- gay, stupid and gay. Did I mention gay? Well, if I didn't....he's gay. He walked up to me looking "pissed" and demanded, "CULLEN! What is your problem?! I've felt used by you, Bella and Jessica! Why can't anyone like me?!"

"Dude," I started coolly, still keeping up the hot chick who acts like a dude image. "What you said...just now." I continued, trying very, very hard to hold back my laughter. "You were just admitting to Jessica that you've still been hitting on Bella even though you and Jessica are together." I said, a little calm....who was I kidding. I was not calm. I was hurting. Because laughing this hard has never hurt this bad before. You thought I was hurt because of what he said? You thought I got offended? Nah, laughing out loud, uncontrollably.....not such a good idea if you don't wanna have cramps.

"So much for your big "stepping-up" speech....loser." I told him as I made my way to the girl's bathroom with Alice, Bella and Rose.

_  
_

"Emmett! That was hilarious!" Rose exclaimed while Bella sat on the sink counters giggling.

"I know, right? Not only am I hot but I also know how to kick ass." I replied. "Alice," I stared at her irritated. "Stop being a party pooper and tell me how good I am." I whined. After a few seconds of staring, she burst out into giggles.

"You are sooo gonna regret doing what you just did!" She pointed at me, jumping and finally laughing out loud. Me, Rose and Bella gave her the 'what-the-hell-do-you-mean?' look.

"I just had a vision of Mike actually serving you. Begging you to let him take you out.....He's outside of this room right now." she concluded. Stupid demon fairy! "C'mon Bella," Alice said while grabbing Bella's hand. "Let's go finish lunch." She and Bella walked out and Rose followed. _What the hell am I supposed to do?! _I thought as I banged my head on the wall_. Emmett, you are a strong woman. You can face that egg sucker, gay pirate moron_. It really is hard to describe him in one word. I went out of the bathroom putting on a confident smile but failed when I saw _him. _

"Hey Elaine."

"Hey...er, Mike."

"So, I was wondering...." I didn't let him finish. I walked passed him making my way to the cafeteria. "Hey, wait!" He said, trying to catch up to me. he was so slow both in mind _and _body.

"What?!" I shrieked. Him pissing me off sure wasn't helping me with the PMS-ing thingo.

"Will you please listen to me?!" he pleaded.

"No." I said flatly while making my way to my family.

"C'mon, Elaine! Think about it! You and Me!" He suggested.

"Hmm...thinking about it." I said sarcastically while looking as if I was thinking. Then I finally answered, "No."

I left him at the cafeteria door, staring blankly at the ceiling. Oh, cool. He was _actually thinking _about something. I got to the table receiving snickers and evil grins. You could guess who the evil grins belong to.

"Alice, why are you so jumpy.........._again_?" I asked. But I got the answer from Edward.

"According to Mike, who has finally came to his senses, winning your heart would mean leaving lovey-dovey notes at your locker, flirting, and ROSES." He announced.

"Stuff like that." He added.

Shit. Yeah, this is the life. Oh yeah,_ this _is the life.

-

-

I woke up the next day screaming as I found er,.....blood in my underwear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?! OH MY GOD! I'm GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M BLEEDING FOR NO REASON. OH, WHY?! WHY ME?! I'VE BEEN A VERY GOOD GIRL AND-" I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Emmett SHUT. UP!" Alice shouted at my ear. I bit her hand, making an attempt to escape. Surprisingly, she took her hand away but not because of the pain....it was because of disgust....Nothing beats human saliva on your hand early in the morning, right?

"Eeeew." Alice complained.

"Haha!" I burst out.

She gave me a glare and turned back to normal as she helped me with my......period. I. had.  
fucking. period.

**Jasper's POV**

Shit. I feel lots and lots of irritation coming from Emmett.

**Edward's POV**

I was on my way to pick Bella up until I heard this dying cat's shriek.

_DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! _

It was Emmett.

**Rosalie's POV**

"EMMETT!" It was Jasper and Edward. Hm, I guess Emmett finally got his period amd Edward must've heard and saw Emmett's thoughts while Jasper must've felt pissed. I mentally sighed. Tsk tsk. Boys.

____________________________________________  
**Pretty please review? :)**


	5. Youtube and Y M

**Heyo! I made it into the Varsity Team! Varsity Softball! Haha. A little bit tired but I can't keep you guys waiting. Haha.**

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!***

**______________________________________________________  
**

***Beware, Emmett uses really bad language when he's pissed."**

**Emmett's POV**

I did not start this damned day the right way. You know why? 'Cause it's a damned day! I wake up and find that I'm bleeding. Jasper and Edward start complaining like they're the ones having their PMS. Do they even know how much these tampons hurt?! I'd sure like to shove one up in their ass. Being a chick. Not so easy. Today was Saturday and I had no plans on getting up from bed. I lazily got the laptop off the desk which was beside the bed. As I waited for it to boot up, I thought about making a yahoo messenger account. Hm, what user name should I have? _Yourzippers'open*Elaine _I could already imagine the idiots checking to see if their zippers were open when they'd see my username. I registered and went to youtube while waiting for the account confirmation. As I got to youtube, I typed in the search box:

**Emmett Cullen.**

Lots of videos came out.

**Emmett Cullen- Weight lifting contest, Kid in college won 1st place......uploaded by Aliwalipixie.**

**How to annoy your brother.......Emmett Cullen's guide video...........uploaded by EmCullenizer**

**Emmett Cullen proclaiming love to Jessica Stanley..most romantic video ever....uploaded by JessisHOT**

WHAT THE HELL?! I don't remember proclaiming my love to a......a......_IT_. Let's call her_ it._ I waited for it to load as I shouted "Eddie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?!" He demanded as he got in my room.

"Did you know that your stalker posted a video of me proclaiming my love to her on youtube?!"

"Cool. Let me see." He said calmly as he spanked my hand away from the touch pad. He clicked the play button and we waited for it to start.

_'Jessica Stanley!' _said a guy wearing a poorly made mask of me.....I didn't even recognize it at first! Edward started laughing out loud and soon Bella and Rosalie came in. I turned the laptop to a better angle so that everyone could see. Bella and Rosalie's laughter filled the room afterwards.

_'Yes, Emmett?' _she replied sounding very curious.....NOT. You could tell that they were acting because what they were doing was _horrible_ acting.

_'I love you! I've loved you ever since I first saw you!' _The guy confessed.

"I almost _puked_ the first time I saw her." I announced. Bella giggled while Rose and Edward chuckled.

_"Oh my golly wolly cheesecake!" _Jessica started....sounding sweet, surprised and innocent. Me, Bella, Rose and Eddie laughed our asses off.

"Golly wolly cheesecake?!" Bella questioned while laughing.

"That girl sure is smart." Rosalie commented trying to stop herself from laughing. Edward was banging his head on the wall while laughing muttering 'stupid, stupid girl....golly wolly cheesecake?!'

_'I love you too Emmett! But we cannot be together because you are in college! It is very inappropriate!' _Jessica continued.

_'Fear not my love! We will run a day!'_ the dude announced. We will run a day? wow.

'_it's we will run away! not run a day you idiot!' _and with that final statement the video ended as the camera fell from the operator's hands. Wonder who video taped it?

"WOW." Bella commented.

Rosalie sighed and started laughing again.

"Come one Bella. Let's look at some more videos at my room." Edward said. Rosalie then announced, "I'm gonna go shopping." I guess I was alone again.

_

I got the confirmation and logged in. I added a few people and apparently, those people told other people to add me. Oh shoot, Mike added me!

**SpikeyHOtmike:** Elaine!

**Yourzippers'open*Elaine**: What, spikey?

**SpikeyHOTmike**: Watcha doing?

**Yourzippers'open*Elaine**: Talking to a monkey named 'Mike'

**SpikeyHOTmike**: Cool. What are you guys talking about?

Wow. He's so stupid.

**Yourzippers'open*Elaine**: How cool it would be if we had superpowers.

**SpikeyHOTmike**: I'd want to have x-ray vision!

PERVERT.

**Yourzippers'open*Elaine**: And be the pervert you truly are?

**SpikeyHOTmike**: um......er,,,,

**Yourzippers'open*Elaine**: Ya, see you later...dork. Correction: Perverted dork.

With that, I closed the window and clicked on Jessica.

**Yourzippers'open*Elaine**: Yo Jessica.

**Jessica-babe**: Hey, Elaine.

**Yourzippers'open*Elaine**: Yeah, so um....I saw this video on youtube about this guy proclaiming his love for you?

**Jessica-babe**: YES! EMMETT CULLEN! He is sooooo hotter than Edward! Oh, BTW, don't you think Bella's ugly?

**Yourzippers'open*Elaine**: You take that back: About Bella. NOW.

**Jessica-babe**: Why should I?

"Edward!" I shouted. He came in with Bella and looked at the screen.

"I'm on it." He said. Bella sat on the floor and turned the TV on.

"Aren't you bothered?" I wondered.

"Nah, not really. I got used to it." Bella replied.

**Jessica's POV**

I was chatting with Elaine when I suddenly heard a tap on my window. On my window was a piece of paper saying "Go downstairs" I followed it thinking that Mike finally became romantic.

I looked at the front door that had another paper saying: "Go outside"...I went out and saw half of the school in my front yard crowding around something.

"Excuse me!" I shouted and the crown gave way. Oh my god! They were looking at this big picture of me in my braces and thick glasses. The worse part: There was a huge speech bubble indicating: "Bella is prettier than me!"

"That is damn right!" said a group of guys. All the girls were laughing and pointing at me.

Oh shit.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice was jumpy in the car. We were on our way to go shopping at a mall in Seattle. Let me tell you, a lot of excitement was coming from Alice.

"Alice what's wro-"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she cut me off.

She then explained everything to me. Wow. Emmett, Bella and Jessica Stanley? All in one morning? Nice.

**_____________________________________________  
Review for the next chapter! :)**


	6. Bella wants skittles and immortality

**Here's chappy 6! ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**_______________________________**

**Rosalie's POV**

You think that I'm handling this well? You think that I went on for 2 days and a half feeling normal? You thought wrong my friends. .SEX. I need it badly. My hormones are going crazy! Oh wait, that's just me. I can't have hormones. You know why? 'Cause I'm a stinkin' vampire. Emmett doesn't even need to use condoms! You know why? 'Cause _he's_ a stinkin' vampire. We can't have babies! You know why? 'Cause _we're_ stinkin' _vampires_! Damn it! Damn it! _DAMN IT!_

"SHUUUUT UUUUP!!!!" Edward finally fumed. This isn't getting me anywhere...I had no time to argue with him. Even If I did, I'd still be not in the mood. So all I did was smirk and he just sighed with annoyance.

"Why aren't you with Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, she's at work." (AN: She works at Newton's shop right?)

"Riiight. Why would she need to work if she has you- who has lotsa money?" I asked while laughing- Thinking that what he had said was a joke.

"That's the problem!" He started. "She's so stubborn that she won't even let me buy her a pack of tissues from a vending machine!" He complained. I was about to comment but I saw that he wasn't done with his speech yet.

"One time, we went to this candy shop......" He explained

_**Flashback**_

Me and Bella were walking around Port Angeles as we enjoyed each other's company in silence. She started to get jumpy at the sight of a candy shop.

"Edward! Edward! Let's go to that candy shop! I've been aching for some skittles!" She announced as she pulled me into the colorful shop. I didn't bother listening to what people were thinking. She looked for some skittles, rack by rack.

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted skittles? I could've bought you all different flavors! The berry kind, the tropical kind...!" I demanded.

"The word 'bought' says all. I don't like it when you buy me stuff." She replied.

"I finally get to give you something! But, nooooo. You had to be so...so......!" I trailed off looking for some kind of reaction from her.

"Say it." She narrowed her eyes.

"Stubborn." I finished.

"That's--"

"I'm happy when you ask for things. Never forget that, Bella."

"I do too! I ask you for things too!" She defended.

"Being turned into a monster doesn't count, Bella."

"Hmph."

I sighed as she found her skittles. She got 3 packs and went to the counter. She was gonna bring her wallet out.

**Bella's POV**

"So I was like 'No Edward don't bring your wallet out!' But nooooo. He just had too." I explained to Emme- Elaine while half-watching TV with him- er, her at the Cullen's living room.

"No way!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah way!" I said back. "He did things so quickly-- vampire speed-- that after a few seconds of glaring I noticed that my wallet was already in my pocket and he was already gonna pay for it!" I continued.

"Damn Edward!" She defended me as she saw Edward getting down the stairs.

"What did I do?" He asked....innocently?

"As if you didn't hear." Emmett snorted.

"Right." He started. "C'mon Bella, let's go to the meadow."

"Nu-uh!" Alice exclaimed as she appeared at the door. "We're playing truth or dare!" she continued.

I felt all the color on my face go away.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was going pale.  
"Alice, I don't think that it's such a great..." She was giving me a death glare and her thoughts were about Bella in Bella Barbie. Pure Torture. "Why, it's a wonderful idea, Alice!" I changed direction. Alice smiled at me. PURE. PURE. EVIL. Everyone sat down in a circle though it wasn't necessary.

"Okay! Let's start!" Alice chirped.

Rosalie: _I'm so pretty!  
_Elaine/Emmett: _Food. Humunahumunahumuna....._

Jasper: _What did I do to deserve this?!_

Alice: _So fun. FUN. FUN. FUN. FUN. CLOTHES...hmmm....Aaah, concentrate on the game, Alice!_

Bella: ABSOLUTEY NOTHING AT ALL. DAMN. Still can't read her mind!

**_________________________________________**

**I NO I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR A LOOOOONG TIME AND I REALLY AM SORRY! TIGHT SCHEDULE :) PLEASE, ONCE AGAIN SORRY**


	7. I wanna do it with Gatorade

**Hey guys! Here's the long-awaited chapter 7 :)**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. :(**

**______________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

"Okay," Alice started. "I'll go first........_Elaine_."

"Gah."

"I dare you to....uh....go to the mall, and enter the shop I point out."  
"Okay, That sounds fi-"

"_But", _Alice interrupted. "Once you get in, you have to shout "I'm a virgin" and say that you'd want to do_ it _with whatever product is near you." She finishes with an evil grin.

"_Oh shit_." Emmett thought.

"_My wife kicks ass_." Jasper thought smugly.

"_This should be good_." Rosalie thought sounding a little interested.

" _I'm so great_." Alice praised herself in her tiny little head.

Everyone was laughing except Emme- er, Elaine of course. "C'mon!" Alice dragged Elaine all the way upstairs.

"What?! Where?! You have a mall in your room?!" Elaine exclaimed in wonder and surprise.

"Yes, we have one. No we don't you idiot." Alice declared. "I have to dress you up."

"But, that wasn't part of the dare!" Elaine complained.

"Your point?" Alice asked.

"Fine." Elaine surrendered.

-

-

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Elaine complained in the car. Jasper, Alice and Rose were in the Porsche while we took the Volvo.

"Believe it. Also believe that you'd be doing it in a miniskirt, heels, and a tank top." Bella commented.

"Hmph." Complete silence.

"Well, if someone hadn't agreed to this then maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be announcing the status of my sex life in public!" Elaine complained again.

"Excuse me!" I answered back. "Who wouldn't agree to a Death-glaring-Alice?! Plus, even of no one had agreed, she still would've had her way!" I finished.

"Hmph."

"Go 'Hmph' by yourself." I said.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" She shouted back.

"Fine-"

"SHUT UP!" Bella complained. "Emmett! You may be turned into a girl but the fact of you being childish won't be forgotten. Edward! You are a very mature man- er, vampire. I'm surprised to see you acting like this." She finished.

"Sorry." Me and Elaine said in unison.

Elaine's Mind: _Grr. WashugglewuggllehoohawarGRRRR, Aargh! _

Alice's Mind: _This is gonna be so much FUN.! Fun. fun. fuuun! _

Jasper's Mind: _"Why am I doing this? Oh, yeah! Too see Emmet shout out the status of his sex life. Pure humiliation."_

_Rosalie's Mind: Hmm, Gonna ask Alice if she has a mirror._

**At The Mall**

**Elaine's/ Emmett's POV**

"That one." Alice pointed at a shop. It was....OH. MY. GOD.

"The sports shop?!" I shrieked.

"Quite down! People are starin- Oh, wait. We need all the attention we could get!" Alice was PURE evil.

"Where's Bella? and Edward?!" Why did they leave me? Damn you Edward!

"They went to the bookstore," Alice answered. "Now, HURRY!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay. I'm going!"

I walked in the shop as men stared.

"Hey there pretty lady!" This one guy said.

"Hn." I replied.

"Wanna get a burger with me?"

"No. I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh, uh okay. How 'bout some ice cream?"

"I'm lactose intolerant."

"Er, how about you go dancing with me in this club I know."

"I'm claustrophobic."

"C'mon! You'd have to be doing or eating something!"

"Yeah, that would be somewhere along the lines of 'I'm gonna kick your ass.'"

"Whatever, chicky. I'll find someone else." He waved off.

"Tch." I muttered. Moving on, I got the nearest product. It was a bottle of Gatorade.

"Attention!" I shouted out. A girl has to do what a girl has to do. Whoa. Did I just say that? I'm really getting- FOCUS, Emmett.

"My name is Elaine and I'm a virgin!" I announced. All of the guys looked at me with hope and lust.

"And I wanna do it with a bottle of Gatorade as a sex toy!" I finshed.

"Do it with me!"

"I wouldn't mind getting sticky with some Gatorade!"

"My parent's aren't home today!"

"Ask my girlfriend! I'm great in bed!"

WOW. They all sound so desperate.

"Um," I started as everyone quieted down. "Nevermind!" I finalized as I heard a lot of 'Aww's and 'damn's. I walked back to where Alice, Jasper, Rose and now also Edward and Bella were. They were holding back their laughter.

"Oh, go on! Laugh!" I said. I was sooo pissed. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Laugh all you want. You see, It's my turn to pick who's gonna play next." As I announced that, everyone's eyes widened as they finally shut up.

"And I pick.....Bella." I finished.

______________________________________________

**Haha. I was laughing while making this chapter. Please suggest what you want Bella to do :) How? Through a review, of course! Pretty please?**


	8. I'm Sick!

***Achoo* Hello, As you can see, I am sick. Gaaaah. I look like Rudolph. I have a friggin red nose. Stupid weather! I got a fever! I'm not allowed to use MY computer. yes, I have my own. Haha. This happens every year! Except it usually happens in August! I get fever for like a friggin' week. Aargh. DAMN IT! Just wanna inform you guys. :( I hope I get well soon. :( xD**

**SORRY!**

**~NonsenseScribbler~**


	9. Bella's Dare part 1

**Woohoo! Chapter 8! Haha. Enjoy!**

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT***

**_______________________________________**

**Edward's POV **

"Laugh all you want. You see, It's my turn to pick who's gonna play next." As Elaine announced that, My, Jasper's, Bella's, Alice's and Rosalie's eyes widened as we finally stopped laughing.

"And I pick.....Bella." Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie had a look of relief at first but then it turned to either amusement or excitement. I was nervous_ for _Bella. She might get injured or get embarrassed she could even-

_"Pffft. Wanna see this one for sure!" _Rosalie's thought distracted me. I growled silently at her and she growled back.

_"Wowee! It's Bella's turn!" _Typical Alice.

_"She's going pale, Edward. Can I help you beat Emmett up? But he is in girl-girl mode. Maybe afterwards." _Ah, Jasper. My favorite. (AN: Nah, don't think so. Jasper took a snap at Bella in New Moon, right? He can't possibly be Edward's fave bro. xD)

_"Look at that face! Haha!"_ Elaine thought.

"IwannagohomeIwannagohomeIwannagohomeIwannagohome." (I wanna go home) Bella chanted to herself. "dontwannadothisIdontwanttodothisIdontwanttodothis" (I don't wanna/want to do this) She pleaded.

"Oh, c'mon!" Elaine complained. "I haven't even gave you the freakin' dare!"

"Who said I would pick dare?" Bella asked trying to be brave. She'd die of embarrassment for whatever Elaine would ask if she chose truth.

"If you didn't pick dare and picked truth instead, you'd regret it and you know it."

"Fine." Bella surrendered. "What's the damned dare?" She demanded as she glared at Elaine.

"I want you...to..um, go to uh..." Elaine trailed off.

"A bar!" Alice suggested.

"Yeah! Get drunk and sing BoysBoysBoys by Lady Gaga on stage!"

"HOLYCRAPCAKEBANANAKING!"(Holy crap cake banana king) Bella blurted out.

"I never heard that one before." I commented.

"Which one? Her logical expression or the song?" Jasper beamed.

"I see," I started as I looked at Jasper with fake shock. "Hey, Alice! Jasper's turning gay! He's beaming because he thinks I don't know the song and _he _does." Everyone giggled as Jasper's face turned from excitement to embarrassment.

"Lady Gaga's songs are pretty catchy and you know it!" Jasper stated.

"Alright, _girls_. Settle down!" Alice announced. "We're going back home to dress you up, Bella."

"Aaaaaaa-" Alice covered Bella's mouth before her scream would catch any attention.  
"Iweeweedunwandois!"( I really don't want to do this!) Bella tried to say, mouth still covered.

"What's that? You really wanna do this?" Alice corrected.

"Wooooa!" (noooo!) Bella tried to protest. She was struggling as Alice "trapped" her by putting her hands on her shoulders, leading her to the car.

**AFTER DRESSING UP.**

**Bella's POV  
**

Haha. Haha. Ha!

NOT.

I'd admit that I am gorgeous, after what Alice had done- of course.- But, but It's not me! and it's way too revealing. Oh, come on! Black tube dress and white shorts? Oh, oh,_ OH_. The _shoes_. Leather boots. Pointed heel. It's just so-

"You look hot!" Elaine commented.

Rosalie nodded with approval.

Alice was being bouncy.

"You look lovely Bella." Jasper stated while he was trying his best at having Alice stay put.

Good luck, Jasper.

"You look gorgeous." Edward exclaimed as he kissed me passionatley. But I was suddenly pulled away by Alice into her car.

***AT THE CLUB***

You needed IDs to get in a club, my friend. Apparently, I have one. NOT. I looked at the ID that Jasper had "made".

"Isabella Marie Brandon." I read out loud.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "We're sisters!"

We went inside the club, passing by the bouncer.

"Yo, Ted." Jasper greeted.

"Sup, Jazz." Ted, the bouncer greeted. "New friend?" He said looking at me in the process.

"Yeah, Alice's sister. She stayed with their aunt 'cuz she refused to live with us."

"How could she refuse that?" He wondered in shock.

"Dunno. Girls. Ya can't get 'em sometimes." He suggested.

"Got that right." Ted agreed. "Come in....Enjoy!" He finalized.

We got inside after that conversation and sat at the bar. I sat between Elaine and Jasper. Edward was teaching the bartender- his friend, apparently, some new drinks and tricks. While Rosalie and Alice went dancing.

"So, Bella," Elaine started. "Have you ever drank?" I shook my head.

"Wha?!" Both Elaine and Jasper exclaimed. "What _do_ you do with Eddie? He stays with you all night long and yet, he can't even take you to a club to go drinking!"

"He watches me sleep." I said sheepishly.

"Shit load!" She exclaimed. "At least I get to drink tonight! I am human after all." She snickered.

"Yo, Jer!" Jasper called out to another bartender.

"Sup, Jazz." Jer greeted. "This is Bella and Elaine." Jasper said gesturing to me and Elaine.

"Bella, Elaine. This is Jeremy. Call him Jer for short." Jasper informed.

"Sup." Elaine greeted.

"Hey." was all I said.

"Nice to meet you." Jer said extending his hand to shake ours. We shook hands and Jer asked, "What do you guys want tonight?"  
"2 beers, Jer." Jasper announced.

"Sure." He said and walked to one of the refrigerators and got out 2 bottles.

"One for you," he said as he gave it to Elaine. "And one for you." Jer said, handing me the bottle.

"Thanks." I muttered as I noticed Elaine already chugging it down.

"Aahh! That was great! 3 more, Jer." She demanded. I looked down at my bottle and took a sip.

It was fabulous.

I chugged it down and let out a sigh of content.

"One more?" Jer asked, handing the bottles to Elaine.

"3 more." I corrected. Elaine laughed and we high-fived.

________________________________________________________________

Haha, that's only part 1 of chapter 8!

Review, my friend.


	10. Bella's Dare part2

**Hey, I'm sorry for not updating. Here it is :) Chapter 9**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Elaine's POV**

Drinking with Bella was fun. No, wait. Bella's fun when she drinks. Much better. Give her at least 3 bottles and...BAM! Inner-Bella comes out. Edward seriously has to take her out like this at least twice or thrice a month. She was chugging down her 6th bottle and sighed, "Am I not good enough?!" What was she talking about?

"Huh?" I asked a little bit drunk. Unlike Bella, I was in control when ever alcohol was in my possession....._sometimes._

"What did I do? To deserve a life like this? I miss Renee! Getting dumped here in Forks with Charlie!" Oh.

"But," she continued, laughing a little. "I met_ him_. He's, smart, funny, sweet, a gentleman and not to mention...HOT." She went on while giggling.

"What're you guys talking about?" Jer suddenly appeared.

"My fiance!" Bella blurted out. "We're talking about my fiance! He's a vamp-"

"Bella! How nice to see you!" Alice interrupted. "Let's go sing now! Remember?"

"Sing?...... Oh yeah!" Bella recalled. "Im'ma go sing Boysboysbu-ooys! by Mimi Gaga!"

"Don't you mean Lady Gaga?" I giggled. I was getting drunk now, 'cause while they were talking, I was chugging down my 8th bottle.

"It doesn't matter!" She stated.

"Yes it does!....." Jasper started but he ended it quickly with "Not." after seeing our stares.

Bella and Alice got through the sea of people, and to the DJ. Alice whispered something in his ear and the DJ announced, "Yo, everyone in the hizzle-house!" he greeted.

"Woot! Woot!" Most of the dancers answered in unison.

"Glad to see you guys still 'live! 'Cause for now, you gonna hear...." Alice whispered something again in his ear. "Bella Swa-an! sing Boysboysboys by Laaaaady Gaga!"

"Woooooooooo!!!!!" Everyone cheered. _Everyone's pumped._

"You got _that _right." Edward agreed after hearing my thoughts, suddenly appearing on the bar stool beside me. He had his head in his hands, on the table. "Bella's gonna kill me when she wakes up tomorrow."

"Why would she kill you?" I asked over the music. Bella was starting to sing.

"_Hey there sugar baby saw you twice at the p-op shooow!_" She sang dancing a bit to the music. "_You taste just like little mix with rock and r-oooooll! I like you a lot! I THINK YOU'RE SUPER HOT!_" She sang the last line-which was wrong- pointing at Edward.

"Because I didn't stop you and Alice from making this dare." He said miserably after realizing how drunk Bella was. "Charlie's gonna kill me." he muttered.

"He won't find out." I confirmed.

"Excuse me?" He was confused.

"He won't find out." I repeated.

"And how would you know?" He demanded. Before answering him I looked at which part of the song Bella was at.

"_Buy us drinks in baaaaaars! Bu-oys! Bu-oys! Boys_!" Bella was now dancing full time while Alice was skipping around her, in rhythm with the music. I turned my attention back to Edward.

"Because, Eddie-man!" I started in a light, teasing tone. "I talked to the Billy-dude! You know, the puppy's dad?" The old man was surprised to be hearing 'Elaine's' voice talking about werewolves and vampires. I told him not to tell Charlie after explaining how Emmett became an Elaine.

"Billy Black?" He asked.

"No, Billy White. DUH BILLY BLACK!" I smacked his arm, irritated. "OW!" That hurt.

"I won't say that I warned you, because I didn't really warn you and I would be lying if I--"

"Shut up!" I shouted in his face making my way to the stage. Bella was done with her little performa- well, she _passed out _during the performance. Jasper was carrying her with Alice at his side.

"_That_ was _fun_." Alice mused.

"She totally ruined the song." Jasper muttered. Upon hearing that, Alice playfully smacked his arm, giggling.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up feeling very tired; my legs were aching like hell. Time to see that damages; I stretched up my arms and was relieved to find out that other than my legs, nothing else was affected by my little outing last night. I opened my eyes to see a pair of gold ones staring right back at me.

"Gah! Alice?!"** (AN: You thought it was Edward, didn't you? xD)**

"Good morning to you too Bella." She smirked. She stood up from the bed and picked me up. She slung me on her back and ran down to the kitchen. She sat me down and got me some cereal and juice from the fridge.

I was halfway done with my cereal, listening to Alice about last night, when I was greeted by a sleepy Emme- Elaine being dragged down by Rosalie. She sat him on one of the chairs as Alice got him some cereal and water. He needs the liquid. Instead of picking up the spoon, Elaine started snoring as her face met with the bowl of cereal-- causing her to be wide awake screaming, "Whoa! That's cold milk on cereal!" She earned giggles from me, Alice and Rosalie.

"Hangover." Elaine admitted.

"Where's Edward and Jasper?" I asked as I noticed that my love was nowhere to be found.

"We went hunting." Edward answered for Alice as him and Jasper walked through door. Edward leaned in to kiss me and I eagerly leaned in too. As we broke apart, he frowned in confusion.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why should I be...?" Now I was the one confused.

"But Bella, the dare....."

"Oh."

"So you're not mad?"

"Nope."

"Oh okay. That's good." He said as he leaned in to kiss me again.

"AHEM!" Elaine interrupted all to soon. "Bella, may I remind you that it's your turn to pick who goes next?"

"Oh!" I said, a smile creeping up my face. Edward chuckled at my excitement.

"I pick...Alice."

"By the way you should wipe that cereal off your face."

________________________________________

**Review ^^ I wanna get at least 10. Is that okay? :)**


	11. Alice's Dare? To The Movie House!

**Chapter 10 :) SORRY! SORRY! SOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!!!!! I know you pretty much hate me by now D: Highschool's kinda fun. But it's HARD. I'm telling you! IT'S HELL! **

**Okay, enough of my ramblings. :) **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I saw this coming. Even if I was looking out for the Volturi and Victoria and that killing spree in Seattle. I chose truth of course.

"Truth or dare?" Bella asked me.

"Truth." I answered smugly. I didn't bother looking into the future to see what she was gonna ask but I'm sure I could answer whatever question it was. _It is Bella after all_. _What could possibly go wrong? _Edward growled at this, holding Bella closer to him. Bella shrugged it off and looked thoughtful for a while.

"Have you ever had a quickie with Jasper in school before?" I honestly did not see that coming.

"Um, Yes we have..... 3 minutes. Right, Jasper?" I asked him.

"Yep, a few minutes before the bell rang." He answered casually.

"You talk as if having quickies are normal." Bella observed.

"Ask these two bimbos," I suggested pointing at Rosalie and Elaine. "They do it all the time. And I don't think you'd call it a quickie since we have the vampire speed and stuff."

"Me and Rose once did it in the Bio closet with strawberries." Elaine explained.

"That's not romantic at all.....!" Bella exclaimed, trailing off. I'm surprised that she hasn't blushed while having this conversation. "It's gross." She added.

"You'd know how it would feel if you actually did it." Rosalie snapped.

"It's not my fault that I didn't do it before." Bella said trying to keep calm. Well duh, she can't do it with a vampire unless she was one too.

"You could've done it with some other guy in Phoenix." Rosalie suggested, irritated.

"Unlike you, I'm not a slut."

"Ooooh. Bitch fight." Elaine said excitedly while eying Rosalie then Bella over and over.

"Jasper." I whispered. He nodded and soon Bella and Rose started to shut up. Even I felt a little calm.

"That was fun." Rose started.

"Yeah." Bella nodded. They shook hands.

WOW.

"Wow." Elaine stared at their hands. Saying my thoughts aloud.

"Okay, okay. Let's cut the crap." I interrupted. "I pick....Rosalie."

"I don't wanna play anymore." She said in a bored tone, examining her nails.

"I don't wanna play either!" Edward said all too quickly.

"Me either." Bella said.

"Yeah, me too." Jasper and Emmett said in unison. After realizing what they just did, they smacked their fists together.

Silence.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwwiiieee!!!! Rosie!!! I have a boo-boo!" Elaine exclaimed.

"That's what you get for- hey! There's no friggin' boo-boo."

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised. Rose just rolled her eyes.

Silence.

Bella sniffed.

Silence.

Elaine scratched her nose.

Sile-

"It's too deafening!!!!!!!!" I shrieked.

"The silence?" Bella questioned.

"Yes! _The silence_." I repeated.

"Sounds like a good horror movie." Elaine suggested.

"It's not a movie you dimwit." Jasper spoke.

Then a thought occured. We could watch a movie!

"Alice wants to watch a movie." Edward announced. I just grinned, well, I also started bouncing.

"Sounds nice." Bella said.

"Do you have a fever?" Edward asked her. "Because you've been acting really strange lately."

"Nah." After saying this, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Love, what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing." Bella said calmly. "SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" She shouted. She was furious."

"Oooooh. Someone's PMS-ing!" Elaine reacted.

"I have taught you well." I praised.

_**After hours of Alice man-handling Elaine and Bella...**_

**Elaine's POV**

Good thing I'm wearing Chuck Taylors. Because I _do not _want to trip on the carpet there.

WHOA.

I'm becoming more and more conscious everyday! Damn! I mean, Alice does have a good sense of fashion. With me wearing a dark blue mini-dress with knee-high chucks, and Bella wearing a red turtleneck sweater and tennis shoes.

See?!

I'm staring to describe clothes not as "thingos" anymore. I think I'm... I'm...getting more smart and sensitive.

-

-

After a not-so-long ride, we got to the movie house and decided to watch _Jennifer's Body_. Even girls say that Megan Fox is hot. Is she not? Yes she is. She is hot. I made rhymes! Teeeee-heeeee.

M'kay. Getting hyper. Wonder how much the popc-"Ooof!"

"Watch where you're going! Son of a-" I looked up incase it was a teacher but I immediately regret it when I saw that it was Newton. Ew.

"-monkey!" I continued.

"Er." He blurted out.I noticed him staring at home base. "They're called boxers, old man Perv."

"I, uh." He stammered.

"Uh, no thanks. M'kay, Bye!" I bid quickly.

"But I-"

"Oh, look! POPCORN!" I pointed dragging Bella along with me.

"See ya, Spikey!" I added. "Keep your stalker away from me!" I scolded Bella.

"No thanks. I'd rather not." She said while smirking. Bella's really coming out of her shell tonight.

"Yo, Eddie!" I shouted.

"I'm right behind you, you know?" He informed.

"Why is inner-Bella coming out?"  
"Even I don't know."

* * *

Please, PLEASE, PLEASE!

HAVE MERCY ON ME. I was drunk when I wrote this!  
Drunk on CANDY!


End file.
